Icнido
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: "¿Qué es una cita?" Se había preguntado Tsubaki Nakatsukasa una vez hace mucho tiempo, según por lo que decían sus compañeras en Shibusen, una cita eran las rosas en manos de la pareja, un baile lento o alocado, una conversación enriquecedora, junto a una estupenda cena y un delicioso champán. Y por último, un beso de despedida. ¿En la mejilla o en la boca? ¿Ser pareja…o amigos?


_[One-Shot]_

**Icнido**

―**Black Star & N. Tsubaki****―**

**S**ummary: «¿Qué es una cita?» Se había preguntado Tsubaki Nakatsukasa una vez hace mucho tiempo, según por lo que decían sus compañeras en Shibusen, una cita eran las rosas en manos de la pareja, un baile lento o alocado, una conversación enriquecedora, junto a una estupenda cena y un delicioso champán. Y por último, un beso de despedida. ¿En la mejilla o en la boca? ¿Ser pareja…o amigos?

**A**dvertencias: Posible OoC.

**D**isclaimer:

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo**

_Una vez_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Según GOOGLE TRADUCTOR el título de la historia está en idioma japonés y al español significa _Una vez. _

Ehm, además de que aviso que este one-shot está participando en una actividad para mes de febrero en el foro: **Foros DZ**. En el fandom de **Soul Eater** bajo el nombre de ADILAY NAZIKAZE, sí este fic se presenta en otro foro por favor avísenme a **esta** cuenta para poder echar el vistazo y apoyemos al **NO-PLAGIO**. Se gratificara cualquier aviso, gracias.

Espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot que hago con todo mi corazón y con todo dolor por parte de mi Musa por ir y venir. Ya sé que el 14 ya terminó pero aún estamos en febrero así que decidí ponerlo hoy aquí para ustedes. ¡Espero les guste!

¡Comenten y disfruten de la lectura! (Algo larga y según yo, poco explícita).

* * *

•

* * *

_«¿Qué es una cita?» _

_Se había preguntado Tsubaki Nakatsukasa una vez hace mucho tiempo, según por lo que decían sus compañeras en Shibusen, una cita eran las rosas en manos de la pareja, un baile lento o alocado, una conversación enriquecedora, junto a una estupenda cena y un delicioso champán. Y por último, un beso de despedida y dependiendo de ello se vería el rumbo de la relación, en la mejilla, o en la boca. Ser pareja o amigos._

―Black Star ―habló Tsubaki por primera vez desde que ambos llegaron a la morada en donde se hospedaban los dos. Ella en brazos de él con ambos los pies sin calzado, ambos completamente rojos y el izquierdo con un raspón horroroso que según Liz Thompson tardaría mucho en curarse por completo. Ella no se sentía mal (al menos no del todo) por lo que había pasado en aquella reunión que Maka junto a Kid pudieron hacer a modo que ninguno se sintiera presionado por un baile de San Valentín en Shibusen donde con toda seguridad la mayoría de la asistencia serían parejas, de hecho se sintió dichosa al sentir que tenía más amigos que antes y aunque no contase con una pareja sentimental, era gratificante no estar sola en esas fechas. Más sin embargo, según todos los chicos, todo pareció salirle mal precisamente a ella, incluso Patty bromeó con una supuesta maldición enviada por una jirafa malvada en medio de su ebriedad; pero Tsubaki no lo veía así, simplemente lo veía como hechos desafortunados y punto, no era culpa de nadie.

_«― ¡No quieras jugar al rudo con tu Dios, Soul! ―Exclamó Black Star completamente sonrojado y abrazado por el alcohol. Soul Eater quién con las mejillas rojas y un temblor poco usual en él le apuntó con el dedo y le gritó._

―_¡No sabes más de música que yo, y ¿sabes p-por qué?! ―Su cuerpo se encorvó―, porque no sabes siquiera ba-bailar._

―_¡¿A no?! ―Gritó el chico peliazul antes de dar una mirada a su alrededor y topar la mirada desaprobatoriamente tierna de Tsubaki―; prepárate para tragarte esas palabras m-mi e-estimado e i-imbécil s-subordinado. _

―_¡Ja! ―Expresó Eater con burla inclinándose hacia el frente con una sonrisa.»_

Fue una pena que al momento de tomar a Tsubaki por la muñeca de forma rápida, ésta tropezara con una botella de vidrio y de forma inexplicable terminara por dar vueltas hasta acabar sobre el suelo más precisamente sobre comida que había caído después de una terrible batalla por saber quién comía más entre Eater y Black. Tsubaki suspiró tratando de no dejarse llevar por la vergüenza de sólo recordar eso, en su mano derecha aún se podría percibir el pútrido olor a HotGog, y a penas se estaba dando cuenta que su pantalón se había rasgado de la rodilla más no había causado herida alguna, recordó que ambos tenis habían quedado marcados con salsa de tomate y mostaza; y para ser el colmo de los colmos a Black Star no le había importado su aspecto, sino que la levantó a la fuerza diciéndole que no retrasara a su (ebrio) Dios y se pusiera a bailar.

_«―¡Black Star por favor, me estás pisando!_

―_No seas m-mentirosa l-la que me p-pisa e-eres tú ―se defendió aferrándose a la cintura de la fémina, mientras que ésta sólo trataba de soportar los tremendos pisotones de su Técnico al igual que la burla en las carcajadas de Soul. Al menos hasta que Maka decidió dejarlo fuera de aquel espectáculo con una botella de cerveza que por primera vez sustituyó a su libro de enciclopedia para el Maka-Shop. _

_Tsubaki jamás se había dado cuenta de lo enormes que eran los pies del ninja hasta esos momentos, jamás se había percatado de lo peligroso que era cuando se le daba la suficiente cantidad de alcohol. Y lo peor, jamás se había percatado del pésimo bailarín que podría llegar a ser. Se movía erróneamente, de vez en cuando el olor al líquido que había tragado por horas llegaba a sus fosas nasales tentándola a ponerle un corcho en la boca, y por si lo antes mencionado no fuese poco la mareaba peligrosamente con cada vuelta en situaciones en las que no debía dar ninguna vuelta insultando a cualquiera que tropezara con ella. Con cada pisotón sentía que el alma se le iba, con cada movimiento presentía un nuevo golpe con otro bailarín y realmente no veía momento en el que la canción terminase»._

Se sentía tonta, pero le daba risa recordar aquello, sí hubiese sido espectadora de algo semejante seguramente habría reído por lo bajo y tal vez fue precisamente por eso por lo que le tocó a ella compartir la ridiculez de su compañero al menos por una noche. Aunque lo que aún no le daba gracia fue cuando momentos después del término de la canción, a Black Star se le ocurrió pelear con el camarero por un café capuchino que no había ordenado pero insistía que sí a gritos.

_«―¡¿Dónde está el puto capuchino?! ¡¿Eh?! ―Black Star tenía al pobre tipo entre sus manos por la ropa, y aunque éste le ganaba en altura por una cabeza, al ninja no le pareció ningún reto levantarlo del suelo haciendo que los pies del empleado del lugar se menearan de un lado a otro en busca de salvación. Maka ya cansada por lo ocurrido interfirió._

_Había sido un alivio que mientras Tsubaki y él bailaban, las hermanas Thompson junto a Kid se llevasen a una durmiente Chrona que a diferencia de los demás ésta no había bebido pero sí había terminado agotada debido a un inquieto Ragnarok y a una impetuosa Liz que no perdía momento para preguntarle a Makenshi el cómo ocultaba sus senos sin sentirse aprisionada; no era que fuesen descomunales como los de Blair más sin embargo lograban captar ciertas miradas desde que dejó su típico vestuario negro y lo reemplazó con otros más acorde a su sexo. _

―_U-usted n-no p-pidió n-nada de… ―intentaba decir el muchacho de cabello castaño intentando ver a su agresor. Uno que fue arrojado a la pared por la ya fortalecida Albarn. Tsubaki veía todo pero aún sentía que los raspones le ardían hasta niveles insospechados y no era para menos ya que hasta veía las heridas sangrantes que se habían formado por 4 tortuosos minutos; Maka le había susurrado a penas se formó el pleito a Tsubaki que ella controlaría a Black Star mientras sus pies estuviesen fuera de acción siendo el premio para Albarn una sonrisa por parte de Nakatsukasa que entendió el por qué Soul de cierto modo temía de Albarn Maka._

―_¡Cálmate ya! ―El camarero cayó al suelo de pie y con un leve temblor. Tsubaki le tocó el antebrazo y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara y pudiese susurrarle._

―_Tráele un café capuchino, por favor, cóbralo a la cuenta anterior, ¡rápido! ―El chico asintió y salió corriendo, se mantuvo alerta a lo que su compañero hiciera después de levantarse con lentitud._

―_No te m-metas…Albarn ―dijo en un tono tan agrio y áspero que a Nakatsukasa le llegó un escalofrío por la espalda._

―_Maka ―llamó Tsubaki, ésta se giró a verla y dijo―, llévate a Soul a casa, yo pagaré la cuenta._

―_Tsubaki…_

―_Tranquila ―dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Black Star apegándose a la pared con la cabeza baja―, yo me haré cargo de él. No tardará en desmallarse._

_Maka pareció meditarlo por un segundo, miró a Tsubaki a los ojos y más tarde los posó sobre su compañero, el cual dormía sobre los asientos con la boca abierta y con la playera desarreglada, y entendió que cada una de ellas tenía a un idiota del cual hacerse cargo. Después de todo, ella Maka Albarn no dejaría a nadie más el cuidado de Soul Eater a nadie más mientras ella pudiese hacerlo así que no tardó en entender lo que Tsubaki quería._

―_De acuerdo, entonces dejaré la mitad del dinero ―, buscó su bolso y tomó del interior de éste el dinero suficiente para después dejarlo sobre la mesa que ya parecía ser el depósito de un basurero. Tsubaki asintió y comenzó a buscar el dinero para completar―, cuídate ―dijo amable antes de tomar al albino por su mano derecha obligándolo a levantarse un poco y montarlo sobre su espalda, ser una chica Técnico tenía ese tipo de ventajas, podías ejercitar el cuerpo a un grado tal que podías aguantar diversas cosas que una chica normal no podría―. Andando Soul._

―_Nos veremos, Maka»._

Se apoyó más sobre el futón que usaba para dormir y puso su mano derecha sobre su frente, sentía que la blusa blanca se le pegaba más de lo normal y no era para sorprenderse, ya que su intrépido compañero se le había ocurrido volver a iniciar un pleito con el camarero apenas lo vio regresar, parte de la blusa de manga larga había sido teñida de café junto a un extremo del abdomen, unos cuantos mechones se habían engruesado debido a la cantidad de azúcar líquida y además ardiente que le había caído encima. Pero al menos, eso había servido para sacar a su Técnico de aquel mugriento estado.

_«―¡Ya era hora de que trajeas mi Sake! ―El cuerpo del mesero se tensó._

―_¿Sake?_

―_Black Star, pediste café ―intervino Tsubaki tomando su par de tenis entre manos, era algo exagerado pero caminaría sólo con los calcetines azules con los dibujitos de nubes puestas, después de todo, nadie que no fuese un solterón o solterona sobria le vería para recordarla al día siguiente._

―_¡No contradigas a t-tu Dios, T-Tsubaki! ―Articuló el chico tambaleándose más que el bebé Bambi sobre el hielo. Miró al camarero y después al café. Antes de que lo predecible ocurriese, la mano incontrolable del ninja había arrojado de un manotazo la taza que claramente cayó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Nakatsukasa para después caer al suelo al momento de un nuevo grito de ésta debido al ardor. _

_Era obvio, una bebida que por naturaleza era caliente podría hacer gritar al mismo Asura sí a éste le cayese encima como le cayó a Tsubaki, la piel de ésta se enrojeció al poco tiempo de caerle encima, el cabello azabache que fue alcanzado comenzó a dejar notar el vapor que aclaraba una fuerte temperatura en el café derramado, al mismo tiempo que la ebriedad abandonaba una parte del cuerpo del joven ninja sin muchos problemas, al igual que el color carmesí de su cara al notar con un poco más de sobriedad que aquel hecho no era lo que a un Dios se le tenía permitido hacer, lastimar a una Diosa. _

―_B-Black Star ―musitó Tsubaki molesta, y con toda razón; miró al tieso mesero y le murmuró―: Ahí está e-el d-dinero, q-quédese c-con e-el c-cambio»._

Después de eso las cosas no salieron tan mal, se dijo con calma. Podía resumirlo a un Black Star completamente ido y con mejor paso al caminar, a su mano extendida y más tarde al contacto de sus manos afianzándose a sus piernas ya su espalda diciendo que ya era hora de ir a casa con una voz inolvidable e irrepetible, había dejado el par de tenis en el olvido debido a la momentánea extrañez y al ardor que seguía sintiendo en su cuerpo; de hecho lejos de lo antes mencionado a ella lo que más le sorprendió fue que él le haya cargado de ese modo tan bien hecho estando aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero siendo honestos no le importó. Era la primera vez que el ninja le llevaba de en brazos sin tenerla convertida en alguna arma para el combate.

Al salir no hubo inconveniente, ni él habló para decirle alguna bobería y ella no insinuó nada acerca de su nerviosismo al verse cerca de alguien que podía vomitarle encima en cualquier momento. Tsubaki se sintió casi como una novia en brazos de su marido para cruzar la puerta de una morada, y dado a que ella también se había tomado algunas botellas no le costó mucho imaginarse a ambos con los atuendos tradicionales del matrimonio; y todo tomó imagen cuando Black Star abrió la puerta con maestría a pesar de llevarla en ambos brazos y entrar con ella de ese modo tan comprometedor. Aún así ni uno habló ella por no considerarlo necesario, él por motivos que Tsubaki no lograba concretar más sí imaginar.

Él apenas dejarla sobre su debido futón con mucho cuidado, se marchó. Seguramente iría a darse un baño o algo así para que se le bajara con más efectividad el alcohol ingerido. Y sí se había ido a dormir despertaría con una jaqueca del demonio.

Ella por su parte se sentó después de repasar la noche anterior para quitarse la blusa y el sostén que también había sido víctima del café. Debido a la oscuridad no pudo visualizar bien la gravedad del quemón anterior, pero se dio una idea después de tocar ligeramente el área con cuidado; en la mañana trataría eso por el momento tomó un cobertor que descansaba a sus pies y lo pasó por encima de su cuerpo tratando de conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa.

Por muy cruel que sonase, Tsubaki encontró al fin a Morfeo después de pensar en que probablemente en alguna parte del mundo había alguna chica con diarrea en el baño del novio.

.

.

.

Al amanecer, Tsubaki se despertó a regañadientes tratando de sentirse muy afectada por los rayos del sol que atravesaban por su ventana sin compasión para aterrizar en su cara; el ardor de su piel la había dejado sin mucha pelea, sin embargo el ardor de sus pies aún prevalecía con dureza. Se dijo que necesitaba un baño urgente y no precisamente por la ducha, sino porque debido al caos formado por Eater y compañía no había pasado al sanitario, por lo que con el ardor de ambos pies se encaminó al sanitario para deshacerse de esa necesidad además de que era también una oportunidad para ducharse, no le agradaba el sentir parte de su cuerpo azucarado y siendo honestos tampoco le hacía gracia tener el hedor de comida en sus manos y pies, se quitó el pantalón de mezclilla y lo dejó en su canasto de ropa sucia, más tarde hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior y con el listón que aún seguía amarrado a su cabello en forma de una coleta mal hecha. Y sin pensárselo más abrió la llave del agua caliente.

Mientras pasaba los dedos por su melena se preguntaba por los demás, desde Chrona hasta Black Star, sobre sí Soul estaba ya recibiendo una represaría por sus acciones nocturnas por parte de Maka o sobre sí Ragnarok, Liz y Patty estarían sobre Chrona y Kid para, según ellos, romper el hielo. Había muchas cuestiones al aire y ninguna con una respuesta rápida. Tomó el champó y untó sobre su cabeza por segunda vez, no deseaba rastro de café o siquiera una diminuta presencia que fuese posible oler de éste.

Lavó desde su cabeza hasta las heridas que le punzaron en todo momento y pudo ver con claridad, parecía que había sido ella la que había peleado con un enemigo y no Black Star; una vez más agradeció de ser el arma y no el Técnico, en realidad ya se había cuestionado sí ser un arma era mejor que un usuario, y llegó a la conclusión de que al ser un Técnico podría ser peligroso no solo para ella sino para quién estuviese siendo su arma. Continuó lavando su cuerpo para más tarde quedarse bajo el agua por unos momentos tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

Hasta que al fin cerró la llave del agua y salió con cuidado para no resbalar, enrolló la toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño encontrando todo el lugar muy silencioso. ¿Acaso Black Star seguía dormido? Se aseguró que así era por lo que se retiro a su habitación para poder arreglarse.

Se puso su típico traje blanco con negro, hizo su coleta de siempre y vendó sus pies con un ungüento curativo para que dejasen de arderle y se curasen más rápido, y una vez lista salió de su habitación a prepararse algo para desayunar; entonces pensó en ir con el chico para preguntarle sí necesitaba algo. Esperaba no molestarlo por lo que fue cautelosamente y tomó el pomo de la puerta antes de abrirla y adentrar sólo su cabeza.

―Black Star ―llamó en un susurro, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que dedujo que el chico estaba con una resaca tremenda―, ¿quieres un té para la resaca?

No hubo respuesta, así que creyó que el ninja seguía durmiendo y cómo era un joven de sueño pesado no le sorprendió que no le contestase sí susurraba, pero temía hablar fuerte provocando una molestia por parte del peliazul por lo que optó regresar en otro momento, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado antes de marcharse y hacer su desayuno y un té para Black Star. Ella comió huevo con arroz frito y jugo de naranja, y dejó en una tetera el té que le había preparado el chico antes de intentar nuevamente captar la atención del ninja.

Esta vez tocó dos veces antes de pasar por completo, se acercó al futón donde descansaban todos los cobertores y los tocó antes de hundirse en ellos.

―¿Black Star? ―Tomó los cobertores antes de tirar de ellos y encontrar para su sorpresa, que su Técnico no estaba ahí.

.

.

.

La puerta de la residencia Albarn/Eater fue tocada varias veces antes de que Maka fuese abrir encontrándose con Nakatsukasa del otro lado.

―¿Tsubaki? Hola, buenos días ―Habló la chica con evidente sorpresa, al igual que Tsubaki, Maka se encontraba ya duchada y con un atuendo ajeno al de siempre, un conjunto de pans color verde claro y unas pantuflas grises junto a un cabello alborotado y húmedo.

―Buenos días, Maka ―saludó la pelinegra sonriente―, ¿has visto a Black Star?

―¡No me menciones a ese! ―Dijo Maka molesta―, a mitad de la madrugada al bruto se le ocurre entrar por la ventana para llevarse a Soul y a Blair con él.

―¿A Blair? ―Cuestionó Nakatsukasa con el seño fruncido, de Soul lo entendía eran cómplices el uno del otro, ¿pero Blair?

―Ni yo entiendo lo que ocurrió, pero lo único que sé es que voy a asesinarlo cuando lo vea, mira que causarte tantos problemas.

―¿Y qué me dices de Soul? ―Cuestionó Tsubaki sonriente.

―Nada además de que apenas llegar a casa lo tumbé a su cama antes de que me vomitase encima ―rió ya más aliviada―, pero cuando regresé, oh que espere y ya verá ―; Tsubaki le secundó en las risas antes de suspirar.

―Entonces eso significa que seguiré buscando, no creo que sea bueno que se ande paseando por ahí con una noche como la anterior atrás suyo.

―Sí es verdad, entonces iré también en busca de Soul. Por cierto Tsubaki, antes de que te vayas, ¿irás a preguntarle también a Kid sí los han visto?

―Sí, creí que encontraría aquí a Soul y él podría decirme algo pero como no está, tal vez Kid pueda decirme algo.

―Entonces ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

―¿Qué favor?

―¿Podrías llevarle un paquete que Liz dejó aquí? Espérame, lo traeré.

Entonces Maka no sabía a dónde se había ido llevándose a Soul y a Blair con él, por lo que sólo se limitó a esperar hasta que la chica regresara con un paquete envuelto sólo con una caja de cartón de 50cm x 50cm bien sellada.

―Entonces es para Liz ―se aseguró. Maka asintió y le sonrió a la muchacha.

―Perdona por pedirte esto pero debo reparar la ventana que Black Star rompió, y si no le entrego eso a Liz seguro se me olvidará ―expuso Albarn con evidente nerviosismo. Tsubaki negó con la cabeza con calma.

―No te preocupes, después de todo es Black Star por quién está pasando todo, pero tranquila, una vez que lo encuentre no se escapará ―rió amenazante antes de que Maka le correspondiera del mismo modo.

Tsubaki se despidió de Maka y una vez que la chica cerrara la puerta de su casa, ésta se fue continuando un rumbo hacia la mansión Death. No le entraba en la cabeza lo que Albarn le había dicho, Black Star era impetuoso por naturaleza pero ¿llegar a destruir ventanas cuando su obligación era dormir? Y ella pensando en darle té caliente pensando en que estaría en cama por el resto del día. Vaya que en verdad Black Star acabaría con la paciencia de cualquiera, menos mal que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus diversas acciones.

Viendo a su alrededor notó que a muchos realmente les había ido muy bien en la celebración, una que otra parejita estaban acostados en el suelo, ellas con el maquillaje corrido y ellos con las camisas abiertas o las playeras rotas. Había muchos globos con mensajes amorosos adornando los cables de luz y el lugar olía a alcohol y a chocolates, los pisos estaban tapizados de envolturas de dulces y por poco se le cae la quijada cuando vio una envoltura de un preservativo entre los de cientos de paletas y chocolates. Definitivamente todos parecían enloquecer en ese tipo de festividades.

Al llegar a la simétrica mansión, Tsubaki sostuvo bien la caja y tocó el timbre una vez, y no pasaron ni 12 segundos antes que tocara por segunda vez. No solía hacer eso pero realmente tenía prisa e ir corriendo no era su mejor opción debido a sus pies. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Patty Thompson, una Patty muy cansada y ojerosa.

―Hola T-Tsubaki, buenos días.

―Buenos días, Patty ―saludó sonriente―, ¿está Liz en casa? Debo darle este paquete, dice Maka que es de ella ―; Patty extendió las manos hacia Tsubaki y ésta le entregó la caja, una vez tomada la rubia examinó cada esquina con una mirada pensativa y la boca torcida.

―Mmm…no.

―¿Ehh? ―Expresó Tsubaki extrañada y con el ceño fruncido.

―Ven pasa ―dijo Patty tomando la mano de Tsubaki antes de meterla sin más y cerrar la puerta tras ellas. Patty llevaba el paquete mientras que Nakatsukasa no entendía absolutamente nada.

―Ehm Patty, estoy buscando a Black Star, ¿ha pasado por aquí? Sólo sé que se ha llevado a Soul y a Blair consigo pero no sé a dónde ha ido, y si mal no he pensado estoy segura que no ha dormido nada.

―Tranquila, han pasado por aquí.

―¿En serio? ―Expresó con evidente asombro.

―Pero no están, sólo pasaron a hablar con Kid, después se fueron.

―Y Kid está…

―Durmiendo. Realmente terminó agotado por la fiesta de ayer. Además de que… ―pausó para después darle a la pelinegra una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona―, ahorita mismo no sé dónde está Chrona. ¿Entiendes?

―Me gustaría decir que _no_ ―admitió con incomodidad. Patty sonrió más y continuó su paso hacía la sala de la mansión.

―Qué pena ―rió divertida―, pero bueno, ehm vamos abrir el paquete y ya veremos qué pasa. ―Dejó el paquete descansar en la mesa y sus manos se pusieron a abrirlo.

Tsubaki se mantuvo quieta al ver cómo Patty miraba el interior de la caja; realmente no tenía tiempo y realmente ya estaba cansada.

.

.

.

Patty le había (técnicamente) obligado a salir de la mansión debido a que lo que había dentro de la caja no era de Liz y que posiblemente Maka se había equivocado de caja; Tsubaki había escuchado todo lo que la menor de los Thompson pero no había puesto mucha atención que digamos, de hecho el sólo la mención de la petición de la rubia le hizo bloquearse al instante, regresar con Maka.

Y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel, sus pies comenzaban a torturarla de nuevo, haciendo que el enfado hacía Black Star regresara con más ímpetu y sin demostrarlo en sus gestos faciales, se limitó a continuar caminando con un paquete que ya comenzaba a parecerle estorboso. El sol había salido y no sólo eso, sino que los rayos parecieron ser similares en potencia calorífica como cuando su Técnico y ella habían viajado a un desierto debido a un cuartel de desalmados traga almas, y eso no era algo que ayudara mucho.

Lo único bueno era que alrededor no había mucha gente por lo que no estuvo tropezándose con nadie en el trayecto hasta la residencia de Albarn. Cuando al fin pudo subir las escaleras con el cuello empapado en sudor y la frente humedecida por la misma, tocó la puerta y suspiró cuando se sintió un poco más despejada. La puerta no se abrió. Tocó de nuevo.

―Maka, ¿estás en casa?

Tocó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, ¿ahora Maka también? ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Sería oportuno que dejase la caja frente a la puerta e irse a completar su verdadero objetivo? Mientras Tsubaki barajeaba sus opciones no notó que la puerta se entreabrió y más tarde no pudo escuchar más que un―: _Pum-pumkin-pumkin. _¡Nya! ―Antes de sentir cómo sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente y su cuerpo caía al suelo.

.

.

.

Tsubaki comenzó abrir los ojos con cansancio y duda, ¿qué diablos había pasado con ella? Sí mal no recordaba aquella fue la voz de Blair haciendo uno de sus _hechizos_, entonces comenzó a pensar, sí Blair estaba con Black Star, entonces él tendría algo que ver ¿o no? Sobre todo porque al dar una pequeña mirada a su alrededor, notó que estaba en su habitación, y no sólo con eso sino que también portara un elegante vestido, uno color azul con un simple escote que dejaba ver su blanca piel además de que el vestido poseía manga ¾ y la falda de éste cubría parte de sus rodillas de forma delicada, su cabello había sido desatado y al parecer fue peinado de forma que al levantarse no se le desacomodara, y por si lo anterior dicho fuese poco sus pies estaban atendidos con nuevos vendajes que de forma curiosa le hacían ver bien. La caja que había estado cargando estaba en una esquina abandonada y con las pestañas abiertas, ¿cómo estaba segura de que aquel era el paquete? Simple, ella no tenía cajas como esa en toda su habitación además de que esa tenía las marcas de sus manos en todo el contorno. Relamió sus labios y con toda la extrañez que pudo recolectar en aquel omento, logró levantarse de su futón para ir hacía la puerta, presintiendo gracias a las películas que veía con las chicas muy a menudo, lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Inhaló profundo y acercando su mano al pomo trató de contener las ganas de sonreír, ya que podría estar equivocada y no encontrar nada.

Salió de su habitación y miró que no había nada distinto, todo estaba a oscuras y no había rastro de nada.

Tsubaki quiso abrir la boca para llamar a quién había estado buscando, pero no encontró qué decir. Debido a la ventana de la sala pudo notar que había oscurecido. Inhaló y exhaló al darse cuenta que posiblemente todo aquel embrollo había sido nada más para tomarle el pelo. Sin embargo quiso decirse a sí misma que sí salía posiblemente encontraría algo que la dejaría perpleja, se acercó a la ventana con ese pensamiento escuchando sus propias pisadas encontrándose con nada ni nadie, todo estaba vacío y solitario. Entonces se le ocurrió ir a la habitación de su Técnico para ver sí al menos ya había regresado a casa. Pero al abrir la puerta sin pedir permiso o siquiera avisar, también la encontró como en la mañana.

Cerró la puerta después de unos segundos y regresó a la sala donde intentó encender las luces más notó que no encendían los focos, era claro que esa noche no habría electricidad, resignada tomó asiento en el sofá echando la cabeza hacia con los ojos cerrados; no era que estuviese del todo decepcionada pero ¿qué pretendían al vestirla así para dejarla sola en su propio departamento? Según las películas el chico debía aparecer enfrente con un ramo de rosas y una cena romántica atrás suyo.

Entonces la puerta de la entrada de la morada se abrió llamando la atención de Tsubaki, ésta se levantó al ver que era Black Star con la misma ropa que el día anterior y una cara de bulldog que ni él mismo se aguantaba.

―¡Black Star! ―Llamó la pelinegra haciendo que el chico peliazul alzara la mirada.

―T-Tsubaki, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó cerrando los ojos debido al claro cansancio.

―Vivo aquí ―respondió sonriendo, al menos ya lo había encontrado. Éste pasó a su lado y antes de continuar su camino la volteó a ver.

―¿Y ese vestido?

―Ah, este ―entonces lo confirmó, Black Star no había tenido nada que ver con aquello. Tomó la falda y la meneó como una niña―, no sé, desperté con él.

―Oh, bueno iré a darme un baño…por cierto, gracias por el té.

―De nada ―musitó viéndolo marcharse―, por cierto, saldré un poco a la ciudad.

Black Star detuvo su caminata y se giró para verla, o más bien a observar sus pies.

―¿Segura?

―No te preocupes, estuve caminando toda la tarde ―dijo entre risas, más el chico no respondió con nada sólo le dio la espalda y le dijo.

―Entonces espera, yo también quiero salir un poco.

―Pero…necesitas descansar ―interrumpió con el ceño fruncido―, a demás de que se ve que no has dormido.

―Ese no es problema para un Dios, Tsubaki ―le espetó severo―; espera aquí.

.

.

.

Ambos salieron apenas media hora después de que el chico entró al baño, al parecer era rápido en todo ya que usó 10 minutos para bañarse y 20 para vestirse, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca con una sudadera de color blanco. Lo único bueno a pesar de sus insistencias de que llevase algo que no fuese un vestido, fue que no le propuso cargarla sobre su espalda o siquiera ponerse algo más que unos zapatos sin tacón oscuros, hubiese sido algo romántico y tierno que la cargara como la noche pasada pero a estas alturas lo que Tsubaki entendió fue que un Black Star sobrio era de todo menos romántico y tierno.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―Preguntó él con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello aún permanecía húmedo y su piel aún desprendía un súbito aroma al champó usado. Él no era de usar perfumes o desodorantes y era claro que esa noche no sería distinta. Después de todo sólo acompañaba a Tsubaki por Death City.

―No sé.

―¡Oh vamos, entonces ¿por qué seguimos caminando en círculos?!

Toda ilusión de que el joven ninja le saliera con una sorpresa digna de ser representada en Hollywood desapareció por completo, aunque claramente no lo demostró sabiendo que Black Star lo vería como algo _insultante_ para su majestuoso ser.

―No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres ―le dijo Tsubaki defendiéndose, no tenía nada en contra de aquella infantil actitud pero había momentos en los que se cansaba y ese era uno de ellos.

―No dije nada ―respondió él apartando la mirada. Tsubaki sólo decidió hacer caso a sus agotados pies. El ardor de la noche pasada casi se había ido por completo y la verdad era que deseaba usar eso como excusa para poder parar los pies de ambos y así evitar más charlas incómodas.

―Ya me cansé ―avisó de tajo, Black Star le miró con el ceño fruncido dándole a entender que no le creía―, aún me arden los pies.

El chico de tez tostada alzó los hombros y dejó que la chica lo guiará hasta un parque que por el momento se encontraba con pocas personas, la mayoría de ellas con pareja. Se sentaron en una banca y se quedaron ahí por unos segundos sin decir nada, Tsubaki podía sentir el frío colarse por la delgada tela del vestido para torturar sus muslos, glúteos y espalda además de que el aire se empezaba poner serio. Su cabello se mecía por éste en compás de un ritmo que sólo la naturaleza podía seguir, sin embargo aquello tenía un precio, el de empezar a temblar ligeramente, agachó la cabeza y procuró no decir nada, apenas se había sentado y no quería levantarse para regresar a casa así sin más contando el mal genio que parecía azotar en la cabeza de su Técnico, aunque juraba que un insulto más y quién lo azotaría sería su propia mano.

Entonces se aventuró a mirar al peliazul únicamente para encontrando mirándola entre sus cabellos dándole un aspecto irrepetible parecido al estilo de _Brad Pitt_. Cabiendo aclarar que Black Star siempre lograba superar a varios sujetos en diversos puntos ya fuese en batalla o hasta en aparente idiotez. Entonces retiró la mirada.

―Vámonos ya ―ordenó levantándose. Tsubaki le miró de nuevo como insinuando una contradictoria―, te estás muriendo de frío así que no discutas ―dijo con una mirada reprobatoria.

Nakatsukasa admitió la derrota cuando se levantó y siguió al chico ninja. Bueno, al menos había se había dejado ver con un vestido como aquel por la ciudad.

Y como salieron, entraron a la casa, sin hacer ruido o siquiera hablar; cosa anormal en Black Star quién mostrara un lado que Tsubaki desconocía por completo, uno serio y posiblemente menos animado que de costumbre; aunque supuso que se debía al poco descanso y a la jaqueca que con toda seguridad tuvo que lidiar en la mañana.

Entonces cuando ella pasó y cerró la puerta, al girarse notó que Black Star le había tendido la mano.

―¿Qué…?

―Dame la mano ―ordenó como todo un maestro ninja, con toda la severidad que alguien de su edad podría usar y con toda la arrogancia con la que se le identificaba; imposible de negar Tsubaki extendió la mano derecha hacía la de él.

Entonces casi todo cobró sentido. Casi todo cuando al momento de tomarla por la cintura un sonido perpetuó en sus oídos, el canto de un instrumento que pensó jamás oiría en vivo, el susurro de un piano al fondo de la sala con un intérprete nada común. El _desaparecido_, Soul Evans. Una melodía poco conocida para alguien como ella, sin embargo cautivadora hasta para el más cruel de los críticos, tan perfecta y tan bien señalada que el sólo su presencia alivianaba un ambiente que se estaba formando por tensión.

―¿Cómo…? ―Expresó Tsubaki atrapada entre ambos brazos y un mentón que se apoyaba en un extremo de su cuello. Vaya, vaya, entonces no estuvo del todo equivocada. Entonces se dejó llevar al escuchar una risa por parte de él, no era una de sus tantas maliciosas o arrogantes, sino una más cálida e inusual en alguien tan _especial_ como él.

Tsubaki enredada entre los movimientos hechos por Black Star muy diferentes a los anteriores, procuró mantener la mente en blanco, en varias ocasiones notó que a su alrededor sólo se encontraba Soul tocando, y por poco rió cuando vio que el albino se encontraba con lo que con toda seguridad era su piyama, además de que observó la sala vacía sin ninguna mesa que contuviera velas aromáticas o postres y platillos exquisitos o exóticos; aunque hacer que Evans tocara de nuevo, se asemejaba a todo un logro, de hecho, la fina capa de deliciosos sonidos que la envolvían con toda seguridad era mucho mejor que cualquier cena o cualquier ramo de rosas. Además de que Black Star no lo hacía mal, de hecho la noche anterior parecía ser una parodia de lo que estaba frente a ella, y a pesar de que él aún era un poco más bajo que ella en estatura, a Tsubaki no le importaba ya que él mantenía un ritmo lento y enloquecedor. Era extraño hasta para ella el que una pieza musical tan lenta pudiese producir sensaciones tan alocadas, pero así se sentía entre los trabajados brazos de su Técnico.

―¿Por qué? ―Quiso saber ella hablándolo en un susurro que provocó un estremecimiento en su compañero sin que se diese cuenta. Éste la aferró más a él.

―Te lo debía ―dijo cerrando un poco más llevándose un poco de la tela del vestido entre sus manos.

_¿Qué es una cita?_

¿Qué era una cita a fin de cuentas?

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre una cita en cualquier otro día del año al de un día en febrero, el mes del amor?

¿Qué era?

La última tecla fue tocada antes de que el equipo se detuviese al fin, sin llegar a soltarse. La primera en dar el paso de la separación fue Tsubaki, se inclinó hacia atrás un poco antes de notar cómo Black Star seguía sus pasos, mirándola al instante a los ojos.

¿Rosas, hablábamos de Black Star? Las rosas eran poco sí se le preguntaba.

¿Cena? Sí por _cena_ se entendía a un desenlace de ebriedad con un toque de café caliente cayéndole del cielo, entonces para Tsubaki bien esa parte podría irse al infierno.

¿Beso? Ehm…eso tendría que ser aclarado en esos momentos. ¿Pero cómo? Era claro que ella no podría dar el primer paso sin retractarse, debía darlo él ¿o no?

Los ojos de Tsubaki de forma inconsciente bajaron para ver los labios de su Técnico, más se desviaron al suelo cuando notó la sonrisa burlona formarse en ellos.

―¿Buscabas algo en especial en tu Dios, Tsubaki? ―Preguntó arrogante apegándose más al pecho de su arma.

―N-no y-yo s-sólo…

―No puedes mentirle a tu Dios ―musitó él de forma tan demandante y tosca que le hizo a Tsubaki temblar ligeramente. Su sonrisa se engrandeció.

¿Fue obra divina o simplemente el atrayente momento? Más sin embargo Black Star hizo algo que no cabría en lo que la definición que él mismo hizo de su nombre.

Acercó la cara un poco a la de la pelinegra sin el mayor pudor, con unos ojos de depredador atacó los labios (o lo que Tsubaki pensó que miraba), antes de acercarse a la cara de su arma. Peligrosa, lenta y tortuosamente. Sin duda Black Star había nacido para ser un depredador o una especie de cazador, la mirada de él era tan peligrosa e impredecible que le daba una sensación de sumisión incontrolable.

Vio la cara de su Técnico acercarse más, y más y tan sólo un poco más.

Cerró los ojos con la cara más caliente que el café que le había caído encima la noche anterior. Entonces lo sintió, más sin embargo _lo sintió_ confuso. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Simple, los labios del chico se habían enterrado en la comisura derecha de sus labios.

Ni en la mejilla y en los labios. ¿Ni amigos ni pareja? ¿Cómo?

Lo escuchó reír mientras se alejaba.

―Interpresa eso como quieras ―le dijo antes de dejarla completamente y alejarse dé antes de acercarse a un soñoliento Soul―, entonces, sé de música ¿o no?

«¿Cómo?» Articuló Tsubaki mentalmente ya que sus labios se habían quedado juntos, casi temblorosos. Y con un mal sabor de boca.

―Sí, sí eres un master ―respondió el albino con cansancio―; sólo no vuelvas a _raptarme_ así y por favor tampoco vuelvas a traer a Blair con nosotros. Maka me joderá bien por eso.

―Cálmate, yo le explicaré después.

―Eso no hará los golpes menos fuertes ―se lamento el chico con la cabeza baja.

―La necesitábamos y lo sabes.

―No, tú la necesitabas y me necesitabas a mí ―dijo con irritación.

Ahora comenzaba a entenderlo todo, se dijo Tsubaki, Blair usaba la magia, por lo que llevar un piano que cabe aclarar que al instante que pensó en eso el artefacto musical se evaporó no había significado un reto para la felina, al menos no mayor al que se seguramente fue convencer a Soul para que tocase, ahora que pensaba en ello ¿cómo había logrado convencerlo en tan sólo un día? Ni siquiera Maka había podido lograr algo así y eso que ella tenía gran importancia para él.

―No puedo creer que Liz y Patty te hayan ayudado ―murmuró el albino bostezando. Seguramente no Black Star no lo dejó dormir en todo el día.

―¡Na! Me debían el favor ―dijo el peliazul como si nada alzando las manos a la altura del pecho.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba escuchando todo? No, no deseaba saber más. Un minuto ¿acaso había escuchado: _entonces, sé de música ¿o no?,_ por parte de él? ¿Acaso él había hecho todo aquello por una simple discusión? ¿Y el vestido…?

―Sólo le pedí a Liz que me vendiera uno de sus vestidos y a Patty qué hiciera el resto…

«¡NO!» Rugió la mente de Tsubaki, no quería saber quién se lo había puesto, al menos eso se quería que se quedase como un _mágico_ misterio.

―Fue Blair quién me hizo el favor de…

No terminó de decir ya que el puño feroz y letal de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa se plantó sobre la mejilla del joven ninja antes de que éste saliera disparado por la ventana sin dar conmiseración a los vidrios que se tendrían que pagar más tarde debido a los vientos comunes. A Soul pareció hacerle gracia aquello pero debido al cansancio no pareció disfrutarlo mucho.

―¡Ya es suficiente! ―Exclamó la pelinegra con la mano en alto y con el corazón al mil. Sí, ese era su Black Star. Su tonto y casi insensible Black Star.

Podría dar su propia definición acerca de lo que era una cita, aunque sincerándose consigo misma supuso que nada de lo ocurrido podría considerarse como una _cita_ de las que las chicas normalmente decían sin parar. De hecho pensaba que se burlarían de ella y de _su noche_ sí lo contaba, y mientras Soul, Patty, Liz y Blair no hablaran (lo que dudaba de las últimas 3) ese febrero se quedaría entre los únicos testigos.

Despidió a Soul no sin antes preguntarle sobre Blair para encontrarse con la noticia de que ella había ido a mantener al tanto a Maka para que no castigase a (ahora) Eater con sus típicos golpes mortales a penas lo viese, Tsubaki le calmó diciéndole que en la mañana a primera hora ella iría a reafirmarle a Maka los hechos para que no quedase duda. Más tarde miró por la ventana apenas cerrar la puerta y se dio cuenta que no había nada afuera.

Tensó los hombros cuando una voz a sus espaldas resonó en sus oídos y más tarde, en su corazón.

―Al fin solos, _mi Diosa_.

¿Qué era una cita a fin de cuentas?

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Ja, mi segundo trabajo aquí en este fandom, sé que no fue lo más romántico del mundo pero hablamos de Black Star xDDDD, hice mi mejor intento aunque no sé sí quedó bien. Espero que les haya gustado y como dije, si les gustó coméntenlo. Gracias por leer y espero regresar con otros trabajos así._

**JA NE! XD**


End file.
